Change in the Wind: What happens
by BadgerMoleGirlInTheDark
Summary: What happens when you change the god's plans? Zutara much later.
1. Death to begin

**Heya!**

**Back again i am you see!**

**this is my first Avatar story so be nice...but feel free not to be!**

**Disclaimer:Do not shoot me with your awesome laser powers mister people who owny avatar! cause i don't!**

1: Death to begin

"Aang is not ready to die, his destiny has not yet been fulfilled." The silvery figure argued, moving close to the sleeping monk in question.

"Never are they, but die they must." The figure hissed, holding his 's' longer than any human would.

He was covered; head to toe, in shadows. They swirled around him, the darkness given shape and form, shielding him from the Former avatar's spirit.

"Do not _do _this! The God's as they may be, care for the balance as much as the humans and spirits if not more. To remove the young avatar from the world of the living with out restoring the balance would destroy any hope of repairing it. Surely you must understand that?" the frail silvery figure pleaded.

This caused the Oni, for that is all he was, a demon bringer of death and lowly servant to the god's, pause.

The god's would All be upset if such irreparable damage were caused by their servant. But at the same time his orders were clear, Kill the boy, nothing more nothing less.

"Solution's simple. Boy will be killed, Avatar soul will be taken out." Speech of the lowest kind was hard on this plane for an Oni who was used to the mind speech found in the spirit world, so his words were short and Guttural, as though the throat forming the words was meant for Growls instead of speech.

The avatar sprit was shocked and appalled.

"Not only is that a horrible thing to say but the boy will have _no_ soul by now _except_his avatar soul. Therefore he will cease to exist completely when you kill him! Besides that there is the simple fact that the training and time it would take to teach a new avatar are quite significant and would probably erode the balance further than……" the spirit trailed off.

He was literally Feeling the waves of anger and impatience rolling off the Oni.

The Oni was close to killing the boy and destroying the spirit as well.

He wanted to get the job done, needed to get the job done, fast. His essence on the mortal planes was small and fast fading.

Already he could feel the tug to be gone, to step to the side into his dimension in the word of spirits. The only thing that stopped him was the anger the master who created him would surely express towards him if he left his target alive.

"Give me but a moment, the soul is a precious thing and has to be handled with extreme care." The former avatar said, his silvery blue glow was more transparent than before, His version of paling as a mortal would at the thought of what he was to do.

The Oni, still covered in swarming shadows, nodded, he understood the delicacy one must use when dealing with a human soul. The Oni also understood the consequences of such an action.

To steal the soul of another destroyed your own soul. There were no take backs and no short cuts. You simply lost your soul in the effort of stealing another's. Since the spirit was just that, a soul animated only as a shadow of the life that once existed, his essence would be wiped from existence, destroyed completely.

The spirit knew this.

The former avatar also knew that what he was about to do was wrong. That his actions would unbalance the universe in even more perverse ways then even the evilest soul on mortal planes could ever imagine.

The final thing he knew though, and the on that propelled him forward into action, was that he gave the world one last hope to right its self before the gods cast down their own mighty vengeance.

He braced his self for the forth coming pain. Shoving his nearly transparent hand into the young monk's chest.

He had been braced for pain, burning, ripping, bloody, pain.

But not this. Not this swirling torrent of emotion, sounds, sights and tastes.

He was tempted to simply meld himself with the young boy. To live a life again.

He was only called back to his senses with a light and chilling touch on his shoulder. He tugged sharp and fast so he didn't get caught in the emotions of the young boy again.

The aftermath was what he had expected. Twisting coiling pain descending from the hand which held the soul of the boy.

It was a pure and brilliant white light with slivers and whorls of brown, the dominate color for earth, blue, the dominate color representing water, red, the dominate color for fire, and yellow, the dominate color for air. All the elements blended together, creating an avatar, the keeper of balance.

The pain suddenly became too much for the quickly weakening spirit. His hand unclenched, releasing the soul to find its way to the body the former avatars spirit had chosen as the next avatar.

The spirit seemed to be jerked sideways and out of view, disappearing completely into oblivion, leaving nothing of the spirit of the former avatar on the mortal plane of existence.

The Oni had felt it. A small shift in the makeup of the world.

He had an uneasy feeling about what had occurred, what _he_ had allowed to occur.

Though he was uncertain about exactly what had happened. He looked up to the ever constant moon and stars. Nothing had changed, the moon was still full and high and the stars still spread in an innumerable expanse across the inky sky.

He then looked down at the boy. The target of his masters twisted plot.

His thin chest rose and fell, softly straining the rough orange fabric of his monk's robes, with his deep even breathing.

The Oni was the perfect assassin, a combination of stealth and deadly skill, created by the god of death for the specific purpose of silently killing all his master commanded. He had been trained from the moment he was created to have no remorse or hint of honor, only to kill quickly and silently.

For a moment though, barely a heart beat, he felt something like regret.

Regret that he had to kill this perfect living, breathing, feeling creature. Created by gods just as he had for a purpose, though his purpose was of a far darker nature.

Then it was gone.

His weapon of choice was a small dagger, thin and made of stone, honed to a perfect point sharp enough to cut through metal armor. The weapon was created by skilled earthbenders and the Oni had acquired it through means of trickery and help from his master.

It was a magnificent choice for assassinations that needed to be quick. It was coated in an anticoagulant and laced with numbing powders from the northern water tribes.

He chose his points with a surgeon's precision, using his extensive knowledge of the human anatomy to pick the areas with arteries close to the surface that would allow for a faster bleed and more certain death.

His jugular vain located in his neck, and his femoral artery in his inner thigh.

He sliced quick and pressed deep into the smooth skin of the boy's throat. The skin parted and for a moment it seemed like clay only splitting with no blood pooling in urgently to repair it.

Then the blood came, thick and rich red.

He moved to the thigh, slicing through the fabric first so it wouldn't cling to the wound and possibly hold the blood back until the anticoagulant wore off, then he stabbed.

Unlike his throat it bled immediately and began to form a pool on the ground under the boy's leg.

The boy was already turning pale from the blood loss, his lips a ghostly shade of blue. The Oni quickly stood and bowed low to the body.

He stood again and stepped sideways into the land of spirits and shadows until his master called him forth to kill again.

But next time though he wouldn't come quite so willingly.

Next time there would be doubt.

The taking of the life of the innocent boy had reached even his heart, cold and unfeeling as he had been trained to be, he would always carry the weight of what he had done tonight.

**ANN says R&R!**

**or no more**

**i'm out**


	2. Avatar anew

**ANN is here so have no fear, unless of course you dont review.**

**Disclaimer: nothing owning**

2: Avatar anew

He was cold.

Freezing in the northern oceans, as he leaned over the rail of his metal ship and tried to catch a glimpse of the white under belly of the giant bison the avatar used to travel on.

His fire breath, trade mark to the royals of the fire nation, had no effect on his body temperature and he soon ran out of energy to burn.

Life was cold and desolate, a flying torrent of nightmares and pain.

He'd had nothing from the beginning, born premature and weak.

His bending abilities were weak and he had to train hard to get them to where they were.

As the crown prince he was expected to take the throne after his father but in truth he felt neither suited for it nor worthy of it, when he expressed this to his father he was beaten and lain up in his bed for weeks.

The only thing he had ever had, the only thing he could depend on for ten long and tedious years had been his honor. No matter how week and unfit he was he still had his honor.

In the end though that to was ripped away.

The only way to gain back a smidgen of self respect and his right to his crown and nation was to capture the avatar.

'Go forth Prince and do not disgrace us with your presence again until the avatars lifeless body is at my feet.' Father had commanded me before banishing me from the nation, MY nation.

The avatar reappeared less than one year ago on the barren landscape of the South Pole. After six long years of searching he had finally resurfaced and my chance to redeem my self had come.

Except I didn't.

Every time the young avatar was within my grasp he managed to evade me.

He always got away.

The last time had been my failed attempt at the North Pole.

The water tribe peasant had held me in a battle until long in the night, I was almost drained of strength and would have most likely lost had the sun not risen. But even then it was all I could do to escape with my skin still intact.

So here I was in the middle of a freezing ocean chasing a flying bison, how sad and utterly laughable.

"Nephew come inside. The soldiers and I are having a nice hot cup of tea" my uncle said opening the door from below deck.

I turned from the warm yellow glow that suddenly flooded my vision. Maybe if I said nothing he would simply go back to his tea.

I really did not understand why the man chose to stand by me. He sailed through freezing waters on a mission he felt was destined to fail and did not complain. He put up with my sometimes rude behavior with not a word.

And he still offered me comfort always there to turn to no matter what I said or did.

"Nephew your brooding again." The old man said with warmth, shutting the heat and light below deck and effectively killing any hope I had of being left to my thoughts.

"The demons of your past will not be sated by your frozen corpse; they will merely torment you on into eternity. Come away from the rail and let us go inside. The avatar is resting now as should you be." Uncle said placing his arm around my shoulders in a gesture of comfort.

I continued to stare out to sea as I replied "I have slain those demons long ago. I only wish to capture the avatar and regain my honor."

My uncle sighed.

"Your honor was never lost nor even compromised. You stood up for what you believed in. if anything your father was dishonored. Sending the crown prince and only heir to the fire nation off to parts unknown is madness."

"Uncle! Be silent; do not let any of the men hear you saying such treasonous things! They would turn you over to the fire nation in an instant." I hissed sliding away from the warmth of his fatherly embrace.

"Do you honestly believe any man under your command would turn either you or I in for anything less than mass genocide? After all we have seen together during this war. For seven years every man on this boat has been exposed to the harsh reality of this war. The things that they were hidden from in the capital city. They do not fallow your father anymore but _you, _their only hope for the future" uncle said in a low voice.

I closed my eyes tightly.

The war. The stupid war that had hurt so many; killed so many. Families destroyed utterly, the entirety of the war was pointless. No one nation could rule the world. It took all the elements working in harmony, as uncle liked to say, to balance out the world.

Just as I was about to comment my uncle suddenly shouted. "ZUKO!" then it went silent.

I opened my eyes.

I did not see uncle Iroh.

I did not see the hulking metal ship.

Nor did I see the freezing ocean.

What I saw was a glowing forest every tree and bush and creature highlighted in a silver blue glow.

"What…What _is _this place?" I asked aloud. The sound of my voice echoed sharply in the silent Forrest.

Not expecting an answer I jumped when I heard an irritated voice reply

_"This is the sprit world foolish mortal! A better question would be why you are here."_

The oddest part though was that I thought I heard it in my head. I spun around crouching into a basic firebending position, ready to fry anyone who came near me.

"_Get up you fool, even the avatar can not bend here. This is the Valley of Peace."_ the formerly irritated voice replied, now filled with scorn and contempt.

Except now he _knew _he was crazy…or dreaming but if he was dreaming wouldn't that mean now that he knew he was dreaming he would wake up? Unless of course he was just dreaming he was dreaming…but it was to confusing to think out. The point being I knew something was up because the voice was coming from a giant primate, not only that he had heard it in his mind.

"_Idiot mortals and their narrow minds. Didn't I say this was the SPRIT world? Primates have sprits to, though technically I am more of a…prehuman. And of course I am speaking in your mind the spices had not developed vocal cords by the time I was born." _The voice said, becoming more irritated with each word/thought.

I snorted at this. The creature must be delusional because it looked no where near human.

It was large, six foot at least, and covered in thick silvery hair. And it had a TAIL. no human i had ever met had a Tail.

I felt a sharp pain in my head then the voice continued _"now mortal why are you here? You are clearly not dead so why are you here?" _

"Why am I here" I repeated dumbly.

_"You do not know" _his voiced stated.

_"Well it is fairly obvious. Aang is not here but you are. You must be the new avatar. Though you appear to be a firebender and I had thought water was the next element but the disappearance of the airbenders must have distorted the cycle. Now leave this place and get back to your body before it __**disappears."**_ The last rang in my ears as I closed my eyes.

I felt a gentle tug on my body and suddenly I felt my self soaring through the air. I landed with a jolt, flat on my back and stunned.

I opened my eyes and groaned.

I was no longer in the spirit world and, thank Agni, the primate creature was no where to be seen. All the glowing colors were gone save the warm orangey one that shown from the fire grate.

I was in the captain's quarters on my ship lying in between the familiar fire red sheets.

"Zuko!" a voice rang out across the room, clear with relief.

"Uncle" I said in a coolly even tone, betraying none of my own relief to see him again.

Uncle came running over from his seat near the door. His hair was disheveled and his clothes were dirt and rumpled. I looked at the film over his eyes and the red that was rimming them.

"Uncle? Are you alright?" I asked trying not to let him know I was worried.

I tried to sit up but found it difficult, it seemed as though my limbs were flaccid and week. I shoved my back against the broad head bored of my bed and was able to sit up. Uncle stopped his hurried walk to my bed side about a foot away from me.

"Am I alright?" uncle said aloud, as if testing the words to see what they meant.

"no, young prince, I do not suppose I am. Do you realize how long you have been lying here in this bed unconscious? Two weeks. Two whole weeks of half wit doctors proclaiming you were all but dead. I haven't slept but when forced, I only ate when your men forced me to. Even I had all but given you up for dead. Had I not heard you mumble and saw you toss once, only once in two weeks. I would have already sent you to Agni in a flaming chariot days ago. What happened? What caused you to fall into this death sleep, for that was no normal sickness consuming you." The old man finished in a quite tone, a tone that spoke of unshed tears.

I looked down at my hands, clenched in fists so tight my knuckles had bled of all color.

"I don't know uncle. I had a strange dream though. We shall have to see what, if anything at all comes of it." I said, my throat feeling scratchy and unused, it reminded me of the primate thing which had no vocal chords at all.

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and I looked up into his wrinkled and worn face. His face glowed with happiness.

"No matter what my boy we shall get through it together. I will Always stand by you." He said.

"Now you need to get some sleep. Rest and we will speak in the morning."

As he reached the door I clinched my eyes tight before saying "I'm Sorry." In a quite voice.

I waited until I heard the door click shut before opening my eyes.

I shot my arm out and up; a move the avatar had used to defeat me before. The heavy cloth hangings above my bed split and collapsed onto the floor. A low poof was emitted. It hadn't been a dream after all.

**ANN says**

**i dont really know if that was a clife hanger or not...**

**your thoughts?**

**should i go on?**

**then tell me!**


	3. History

**Disclamier: i sadly dont own Aang And cast...but if i did it would be sad right?**

**ANN loves you now please review!**

* * *

3: History

The wind was whipping around us sharp as a blade and feeling almost as painful.

"Uncle _could_ some one, _not _being the Avatar, bend elements other than their own?"

Uncle and I stood on the deck of the _ashamorea_, my ship.

I had so far not disclosed any thing relating to my so called death sleep or the things I had heard during the dream. I only wanted to be sure of this before continuing on into my explanation, not wanting to sound the fool I felt like.

"Well nephew I have heard of strange legends where in times of great need an avatar was _born _but in those cases another born avatar existed but…..they are only legends and to my knowledge our self erected barriers between the elements stop us from doing such amazing things." Uncle said in a jovial way.

My lieutenant, the highest ranking soldier under uncles and my command on the ship, had reported to me little before sunrise about uncles condition. He apparently had been in poor health since I had been asleep, refusing to eat or sleep as he had said as well as refusing other commodities he otherwise enjoyed, like pai shou and tea.

The lieutenant assured me however he was already his normal tea-drinking self once again but wanted to warn me incase uncle took ill and though he looked fine I would still be watching him pretty close for a while at least.

"What do you mean…you say the word born for both of them please explain how the meaning is changed between the two?" I said trying to keep my anger in check.

Sometimes uncle's prophetic quotes could have us talking long into the night and already I was getting weak just standing here.

The doctors had said even if I were in prefect health before hand laying in a bed with precious little nourishment, only what could be forced down my throat, for two weeks would have an effect on me and I was feeling it.

"What I mean nephew is an avatar is born, as in from his mother's womb, but another avatar can be _born, _as in brought into the world.

It is said in times of such tragic need, such as the current avatar dieing or not completing duties, another avatar will be created. While not being a part of the avatar cycle normally though he or she will have the same duties ode to the original avatar.

Though it is just a legend…..isn't it young prince?"

The way uncle asked the question made me shiver.

He knows. The only question was how did he know?

"Who was the one selected in such times?" I asked softly.

"Only the descendants of a direct line of the previous avatar can become an avatar outside the normal cycle." He replied.

"But….." I trailed off.

"Come nephew, let us go back to your chamber so you can rest, I have a story to tell you." Uncle said grabbing me and dragging me back to the captain's quarters.

Once I lay in my soft bed, covers pulled up to my chin, uncle pulled up an ornamental FireNation chair be side my bed.

"Where should I start? Where oh where? I suppose at the beginning would be safest, no twisting down paths of explanation if one has all the facts as needed." Uncle said to his self.

Laying his head in his up turned palms he took a deep breath and began.

"It was in the age of Sozin, firelord of the firenation one hundred years ago. The current avatar of the time was Roku, a firenation noble's child.

The avatar Roku was a kind and noble avatar, the reason Sozin despised him actually, and he always gave to the people and took nothing for himself.

He as no saint by any stretch of the word though. Just because he gave and gave did not stop him from wanting, he was mortal after all.

He wanted riches. His oath as avatar forbade that.

He wanted safety. His job as avatar wouldn't allow that.

He wanted a wife and children of his own. The life of the avatar was no life for a family.

And until one day he accepted it all. He accepted it the pain of his job, the demands of his job and the responsibility of his job. It was all he had for a long time, all he could have.

Then one day his world stopped in an instant.

The sun stopped shining and the moon did not raise for him, for in that one moment her saw her, Tae-lung.

She was not of remarkable beauty her features were very common, ebony hair and green golden eyes in an almond shape.

Her family was not extraordinarily wealthy, she was barely merchant class and her ancestors were quite shady in their dealings to make it that far.

But he knew he loved her. When her emerald eyes lined in gold met his golden tormented ones he knew in his heart he had to have her.

One year to the day later they were married in a secret ceremony almost none knew of. One year after the wedding their only child was born.

A son was born to the avatar Roku who should rightfully have none.

The next year Roku died, killed by Sozin in an act of thoughtless rage.

Sozin had announced his plan to make the world the Fire Nation's empire, Roku had defied him and openly challenged him.

Sozin couldn't allow the avatar beat him so he had a servant poison the dagger the firelord kept in his tunic.

When Roku went to deliver the blow that should have killed Sozin the firelord stabbed him in the side killing him instantly.

His son Ling-tae had a daughter, named Ursa.

Ursa grew up as a firenation noble and married a young man named Ozai he was the future firelord.

Ozai and Ursa had two children, a male and female, the two children are the only direct descendants of Roku left on mortal soil right now." Uncle finished his story.

"I descend from ROKU? The Avatar Roku?" I gasped, sitting up belligerently in bed, causing my head to spin at the sudden motion.

"Does father know? I can not believe he would have married mother, or, at the very least had children with her having known this!"

Uncle appeared amused at my query.

"No your father doesn't know nor does azula; I do not believe Ursa herself knew…perhaps her father didn't either? Hard to say.

Once Roku died Tae-lung hid the parentage of her elder child away and moved to her father's estate and married a high ranking noble having many children with him as well.

Tae-lung was claimed by her noble husband.

The only reason I know this to be truth is because I found it in the archives of The Avatar in Ba-sing-se."

"Avatar Roku as my grandfather, no as _Azula's_ grandfather…VERY hard to believe." I muttered to myself as I felt the tendrils of unconsciousness griping me.

"Sleep prince and we will talk in the morning" I heard uncle whisper softly as he slipped out the door.

Sound advice I thought, though as I slipped off I couldn't help but wonder what calamity could have caused another avatar to be brought in the world. What ever it was must be pretty bad for anyone to depend on me, the half-wit prince of fools.

* * *

**Review or i hate you!**


	4. Testing

**Read and Review my sweets!**

**Disclaimer: this is where i say i dont own Avatar and Zuko and such but im not gonna! hahahha see if you can make me!...what!? i just said it? When are we going to fix these cue cards?**

**anyway enjoi!**

* * *

4: Testing

"ARGAH!" I shouted, collapsing to the floor in aggravation.

Bending the four elements was proving harder than I thought it would be. For some reason I had assumed by becoming an avatar, Granted not _the_ avatar, would give me some deep innate knowledge that would help me bend the elements with the effortless ease of one born to it.

That was not so. Far from it.

"Calm down nephew. Now stand up again. Take a deep breath and bow to me. Good now take a stance and attempt to bend the air around you in defiance to my attacks." Uncle instructed me.

I bowed and mirrored his own crouching dragon stance.

"no, no, Zuko. You are not going to defend yourself with fire! You are going to defend your self only using the air around you. Take a stance similar to how the avatar stands." Uncle said, waving his arms about as he did so.

I thought back to the avatar. During our fights he would take a stance with his right leg in front and the left be hind it crouching, sort of a modified horse stance.

His right arm would be stretched out and the left would be under it. I took the position, feeling unbelievably silly and waited for uncle's attack.

It came before I was quite ready for it.

Uncle pulled back his right fist and sent a streaming jet of orange and golden fire spiraling towards me with his left. I reacted instinctively when the flames got close enough, punching through the fire and sending it around me.

"DAMN IT!" I screamed when the flames died.

I stood up and began to punch and kick fire angerily, unknowingly going through the exercises I had been drilled in since birth.

"Calm yourself prince Zuko. Getting frustrated t your self will do no good at all. You merely acted on impulse and your impulse was to send the flames away and you did so. Do not be ashamed of that." Uncle said in a calm voice.

I stopped my firebending show and looked at him.

"Uncle how can I calm down? If I can not even bend air how will I ever become good enough to be able to save the balance?" I asked with none of my anguish in my voice I am proud to say.

"Nephew you just found out that you are an avatar, how can you be expected to know everything of bending the four elements?

I also know nothing in your life has come easy to you. Azula has had a silver spoon in her mouth from birth, but you my strong young prince have had to fight from the moment you were born to survive.

It has given you determination and will power doing things this way. You will eventually master all the elements and claim your throne from azula; it just might take you some time." Uncle said with a tone in his voice I have always wished to hear come from my father, pride.

I blinked.

"But Uncle I barley know the depths of my firebending, I've just barely scratched the surface by mastering the basics. How can I ever hope to succeed in the mastering of all the elements?" I asked, allowing a shallow piece of my worry and apprehension to shine through.

"Oh you will, and I will be right there beside you as you do. Now after all this fire brending I need some tea, care to join me Zuko?" uncle asked.

I almost laughed. Trust uncle to always need his tea. Even though I personally hate the stuff, a fact have as yet kept from uncle, I nodded.

Uncle smiled widely and led us to his room, otherwise known as a tea shrine.

The room was glorious in its own way. It had golden furniture and flame colored, orange red and bright yellow, pillows tossed every where. The large bed had a silken cover spread across it depiction a flaming phoenix. All the iron walls of the hull of the ship were covered in wispy layers of gold and red curtains.

Uncle hadn't designed the room; all he cared for was the simple rosewood chest at the foot of the plush bed.

The chest had a glowing finish and was engraved with flowers from every nation. Inside the chest was uncle's assortment of teas, the white and blue ceramic cups used for tea and his iron tea pot.

Uncle had an obsession with the teas. In almost every nation in almost every town uncle had to have a certain type of tea from each of them.

I found it to be a harmless obsession so I indulged him, after all it made him happy.

Uncle first went to the rosewood chest and gathered his tea pot cups and a burlap sack. He went to an ornate golden stand with a pitcher of water and placed it in his tea pot.

He surrounded the iron pot with his own orange flame; he felt the temperature had to be exact to create the prefect tea. Then he placed some powders and flowers in the pot.

He stepped over to a table, it was small and squat with a white linen table cloth. Placing the pot and cups and sack down carefully on the table he pulled up two stools, indicating I should sit in one.

When I sat across from him he poured out our tea carefully and handed me the steaming cup.

"Careful now nephew this is boiled water, not fire; if you were to spill it on yourself you would not be able to stop the burning." Uncle said by way of warning.

I snorted indignantly; as if I would spill tea on myself. I had etiquette lessons almost from the time I could walk.

I would hardly spill a simple cup of steaming water on anyone let alone myself.

As uncle was pouring his own cup of tea he leaned into the table just a bit. It was almost unnoticeable, the little slip, no one else would have noticed I'm sure.

The way his hand barely grazed the iron pot, sending it over cascading my way. It was no accident but it had the same result.

The burning liquid was sent rushing my way.

I hated the smell of burnt flesh, couldn't stand elevated heats on my skin.

Not since before my banishment.

Not since before I got my scar.

One of my greatest fears was of being burned, scorched.

My automatic reaction was to put my hands up. I threw them up in a sort of reverse swooping motion.

I clenched my teeth and closed my eyes, waiting for the heat to touch me.

It didn't come.

The pain never started and the burning never happened.

I opened my eyes and moved my hands down. There was the liquid. Except it was not really liquid anymore.

It was ice a solid upward wave of ice.

I looked at it in amazement. It was beautiful really, all blue green and white and cool colors kind of calming.

Nothing like the violent fiery colors used when a firebender harnessed their anger.

"How did you know uncle? What would have happened if it hadn't worked?" I asked uncle in amazement, not turning from the beautiful ice wave.

I stretched out my hand to touch it, it was cold almost burningly so.

"The slight movement of my robe sleeve caused you to look at my hand and notice right? Well it would not have mattered any way I only heated the top portion of the tea the rest was cool as room temperature." Uncle said with his normal smile on his face.

His pudgy cheeks were rosy with laughter.

I gave him a glare, placing my hands neatly in my lap, trying to ignor their slight shakeing.

"well nephew aren't you going to drink your tea before it gets cold?"

* * *

**ANN loves you so please review i need to know how you feel!**

**i only ask cause i do care!**


End file.
